Griever~Legendary Lion of Wisdom
by SeiferAlmasyGriever
Summary: Hey, my first story. ^^ Well, This is about the GF's. MAINLY Griever. So, enjoy. Please, R&R. I'll give you a gold star!!


Title: Griever~Legendary Lion Of Wisdom  
  
Author: Seifer Almasy Griever  
  
Pairings: Squifer (wierd, weird, however you spell that), includes the GF's  
  
Date: 12-2-01  
  
Chapters: 1  
  
I don't own any of the FFVIII characters, Squaresoft does. (lol. I wish I did) If this sux, don't sue me. (waist of your time, I'M BROKE!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!) So, on with the story, eh?  
  
I once ruled the whole world. I, Griever, was the Legendary Lion GF. I had no human, nothing to bring me down, nothing to stop me. I ruled all of the GF's: Shiva, Quezacotl, Ifrit, Leviathin, Cerberus, Diablos, Bahamuat, Siren, Carbuncle, and Doomtrain. They all lived under my rule, my care. Until they started coming. Humans. Sorceress'. Towns, Gardens, and such. Destroyed my home and rule. They built their towns, their Gardens, the roads, destroying my home in their quest for life. They captured my GF's one by one, till I was the only one left. I was searching, wandering, trying to get away from all of them. Then I stumbled upon an Orphanage. A home for homeless, abadoned children. People like me, who had no home, no life, no family. I searched this place thoughroly, searching each child to see who possessed more strength than that of others. I saw a young blonde boy, Seifer Almasy, who was abandoned as a child, mother was killed, father left. He had a strong sense of strength and aura about him. But I decided to look else where, for he had some strengths I didn't want or like. I saw another child, a girl, Quistis Trepe, abandoned for no reason. She had depression, didn't want it or need it. Had enough of it anyway. A little brunet girl, Selphie Tilmitt, abandoned as well. Mother and Father were killed. She was very optimistic, happy, and cheerful. Well, didn't have enough strength that was needed to carry me. Besides, Carbuncle was junctioned to her. A little boy, Zell, was abandoned, but was already claimed by the Dincht family. He had surpassed martial arts skill, but not enough strength. Yet, another boy, Irvine Kinneas, a red-browned hair little boy who whined and smiled whenever he liked. I didn't like his style, and he didn't have enough strength to keep me as his own. Then, I saw a little brunet boy, Squall Leonhart. He also held the strong aura of strength as held also by Seifer Almasy. They were rivals, it seemed. Squall got all the attention, Seifer craved it. So, Seifer acted up, to try and earn his attention. But, was paid no mind. Squall's father had left him there thinking it unsafe for him and his older sister, Ellone, to be with their father. So I decided to check his strength. He had more than I wanted, so naturally, I junctioned to him, without his knowing. Little had I known that Squall's Matron, Edea Kramer, was a Sorceress. She sensed me within this small child and paid him more care than the others. She knew I had been there, taking this child's life on a different path. For she thought, that it was an honor, like no other, to have the Legendary GF junctioned to you. She let Cid Kramer, her husband, take Seifer to Balamb Garden. A year later, the little girl Quistis left the orphanage to go to Balamb Garden. The next year, I, along with Squall, was taken to Balamb Garden. The Garden was a tall, blue machine made of concret and stone. Squall was afraid on the outside, but on the inside, I made him a courageous young boy who was going to become a SeeD. He was to fulfill his dream I had given him, becoming a SeeD. But that very morning he was to go on a test, he fought with his life-long rival, Seifer Almasy. Their blades clashed again and again. As if testing eachother's strength, and patience. Then, it happened. Seifer casted a fire magic spell on Squall. He fell backwards, then tried to rise to his feet. To continue their dance, of battle. Had he only reacted better. Squall was on his knee's, looking up. Seifer had a smirk on his face, with his blade poised above his head. Squall looked on, in confusment about what the man might do next. Seifer brought the blade down, upon the forehead of my master, Squall. Cutting him so deep, it was sure to leave a scar. Squall jerked his head downward, splattering blood in the shape of a cross on the ground. Blood was dripping down his face, he rose to his feet. Bringging the edge of his blade, grazing the ground, upward and cut Seifer in the exact same fashion. Seifer jerked upwards away from the blade tip. He stumbled back in shock. Squall let his gunblade drop and fell to the ground, unconscious. After their last battle, against the Sorceress Ultimecia, Seifer was changed. The strength he had once held had crumbled, but his pride was still there. Seifer had never told Squall of how he felt. I knew, so did Squall. But, my master didn't know how to approach the idea of 'Love' to Seifer. My master walked calmly into the Cafateria and saw Seifer and his posse sitting in the corner. My master's heart was racing, I thought that it strange. I looked out through my master's eyes and saw a different world than that of his heart. His heart was cold, iced from Shiva's doing. I frowned , sighing inwardly as I did this. She was gone, Ultimecia, the Sorceress of Time and Space...destroyed. I had once belonged to her, but afterwards...I left her. Evil had replaced her sweet soul and consumed her. Squall sat down a table away from Seifer and his friends, Fuujin and Raijin. They were the only friends he still had. Squall sat there and read a book. He was studying the Magic of a Sorceress. He was lost in a world of no return, reading about Ultimecia and Sorceress' past. Seifer noticed Squall sitting alone and decided to approach the him, like a lion stalking his prey. Seifer calmly rose and gracely walked over to my master's table. 'Hey Squall..', Seifer started looking nervously at Squall. My master looked up and motioned Seifer to sit down. He did so. My master glanced over to Seifer's friends, Raijin was giving Seifer a 'thumbs-up!' and Fuujin was smiling. I guess they were proud of him, or something. 'What is it, Seif?', my master stated putting his book down. 'I need to ask something...', Seifer said looking at the book then at my master, 'Why you reading that? You're not a Sorceress.', Seifer continued. 'It's not for me, it's for Matron.', my master replied calmly smiling. He hadn't smiled in a long time. 'Oh, didn't know. Well...I love you Leonhart..there I said it..', Seifer said smiling to himself. My master, still smiling, leaned over and pressed his lips to Seifer's. They kissed. I was happy to myself and was never sad again. Now, Seifer has taught Squall to love, and be loved in return. We have been one for many years now, Seifer, Squall, and I. And we will never, never, be broken apart from Death...or Sorceress'...............  
  
,.*~The End~*., 


End file.
